Save Me!
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Tim has a problem, Brenda Carter the hyperactive prison guard is still looking for the drink. He tells her he has a girlfriend, but who exactly does he say it is? 'Post-Caged' minor spoilers.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS or the characters of the show. I hate to admit that stuff.

**Author's Note**: Just thought I'd insert myself into the NCIS fandom for a little fun. Hope you enjoy. Minor spoilers for 'Caged'.

**Save Me**:

Tim McGee frowned. He'd never actually lied to a woman before, it wasn't really his thing. He figured he'd obviously worked with Tony too long if he had to make up and excuse for _not_ going out with a woman. Now he had a problem. Last night he'd told Brenda Carter he had a girlfriend, the problem was, he'd also given her a name that he couldn't take back. Now he had been alerted that she was on here way up to see him. He groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to end well, pretty soon he'd be the one drinking anti-freeze. If he was lucky.

"Tim!" Brenda shouted from the elevator after she got off.

Ziva looked up along with Tim from his computer screen. They'd both been hunkered down in front of it, looking at Tony's latest air guitar on the internet while Tony and Gibbs were down in Abby's lab. "You know her?" she whispered in McGee's ear.

McGee flushed and almost tried to hide before he realized Brenda already knew he was here, so he stopped himself.

Ziva released a chuckle at the response.

Brenda grinned. "So you're _the_ Ziva," she said with a giggle. "I thought it might be you."

Ziva narrowed her eyes slightly in response. "I am sorry?" she stated in confusion.

"Oh, Tim told me, it's alright," Brenda said with a grin. "I won't steal another woman's man, promise."

Ziva let the bafflement cloud her features before the realization hit her. Tim had told Brenda Carter he was dating her to deny her. She had to hold back the smirk. "I see.." she responded, smiling a little.

McGee sunk back a little further in his chair as Ziva straightened and stood. Now it was going to blow up in his face.

"Is this how you two met, through work?" Brenda asked curiously.

Ziva smiled and left Tim's side of the desk to speak with Brenda on the other side. "Yes, I came to work here a few years ago."

Brenda just continued to grin. "Tim is doing better then I thought!" she said. "I hoped I'd get him one day, but it looks like I lost to a pretty face."

Ziva held back the slight surprise. Tony may have been right about Brenda having crazy eyes, but the woman hadn't completely lost her marble.. marbles? 'Whatever..' she thought to herself. "Well.. thank you."

Brenda held out her hand to Ziva to shake. "Well, just don't hurt Tim and send him crying to me, unless you want to of course."

Ziva smiled and shook her head with amusement. "I do not think I could possibly do that to my Timmy," she told her, almost serious, seriously enough that Brenda thought it true.

"Too bad," Brenda said with a wink as she shook Ziva's hand. "Well, I'm glad I could to meet the woman behind the man, or in this case, more like beside the man!"

Brenda turned to Tim and grinned once again. "She's a good catch, don't you go hurting her either."

Tim flushed. "Uh.. I.. uh.. won't."

"Good, well," Brenda said, waving to the both of them. "We'll have to chat soon! Keep in touch Tim!"

Tim nodded as Brenda went back towards the elevator.

Ziva leaned over Tim's desk until she was nearly nose to nose with him. "You sure you are not going to.. hurt my feelings, Timmy?" she asked, the amusement clear in her eyes.

Tim gulped. "Uh.."

Ziva just laughed and tapped him on the face. "The next time you use me as an excuse, at least do me the favor of letting me know," she told him, straightening herself and heading back to her desk.

Tim let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back. For a moment he felt what Tony must always feel when he fears imminent death from Ziva. That was a scary thought. He was going to cross Ziva off his excuse list to turn down women.

**()()()()()()()**

**I suppose I just couldnt help myself! But let me know what you think. Was just meant to be funny :)**

**-Kay**


End file.
